Rache an den Dursleys
by Mary-Sue-aka-Da-Stupid-Girl
Summary: Meine neue Geschicht,die ich mit Dani geschrieben habe................
1. Ein Finsterer Plan

Das neue Kapitel ist da, ihr könnt euch freuen. Hab mal wieder mit Daniela zusammen gesessen und hab meinen Ideen freien lauf gelassen. Sie hat zum Glück geschrieben, sonst wäre es wieder eine schreckliche Geschichte geworden, die keiner lesen will. Wer dann jetzt mal anfangen, sonst wird ich nicht mehr fertig  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Der geheimnisvolle Mitmischer  
  
„Verflucht! Was soll das denn? Ich wollte zum Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum du dummes Floh- Puder."  
  
Harry`s Augen öffneten sich blitzartig. Er war wohl eingeschlafen, als er über seine Pläne nachgedacht hatte. Müde rieb er sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und blickte in die Richtung, aus der die fluchende Stimme kam. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war alles im allem stockdüster. Nur das Feuer im Kamin brannte noch. Und vor dem Kamin erblickte er, umrahmt von dem gelben licht der Flammen eine große schwarzgekleidete Person, die fluchend gegen einen der Sessel trat.  
  
„Erst macht der Lord so `nen Aufstand, weil dieser Azubi- Todesser gefasst wurde, und nun dass!" ertönte eine dunkle und kühle Stimme.  
  
Harry sprang aus seinem Sessel auf. „Pro- Professor Snape?" stieß er verblüfft hervor. Die schwarze Gestalt drehte sich schlagartig herum, wobei der Umhang hinter ihm wehte, „Mister Potter" zischte er, „Was machen sie noch so spät, Wach?"  
  
Harry schluckte. Sollte er es wagen? Das er nervös schien ihm im Gesicht gestanden zu haben, denn Snape zog argwöhnisch eine Augenbraue hoch. „Nun?"  
  
„Ich... ähm .. ich bin hier eingeschlafen..." murmelte Harry.  
  
„So so ... eingeschlafen..." Snape verkreuzte seine Arme vor der Brust. „Potter, für wie blöd hältst du mich eigentlich? Ich weiß genau, dass du wieder irgendwas Regelwidriges im Schilde führst!"  
  
Harry starrte seinen Zubertränke Professor wütend an. „Soweit ich weiß, Professor, darf ich mich so lange im Gemeinschaftsraum aufhalten, wie ich will! Außerdem glaube ich, dass Sie sich eigentlich nicht hier aufhalten dürfen! Sie sind ja schließlich kein Gryffindor, soviel ich weiß!"  
  
Snapes Augen blitzten vor Zorn. „So lass ich nicht mit mir reden, Potter! Zeig` gefälligst mehr Respekt mir gegenüber!" Harry schrak zusammen. Verflucht! Warum hatte er eigentlich immer noch Angst vor Snape? Er war doch schließlich schon 15. Fast erwachsen... . Er sollte es jetzt wohl wagen. Langsam hob er den kopf und schaute direkt in die schwarzen, kalten Augen seines Lehrers.  
  
„Professor? Ich habe eine Bitte..." begann Harry ernst und wartete auf Snapes Reaktion. Snape beäugte den jungen vor sich argwöhnisch. Seid wann fragt Potter um Hilfe? Da war doch was gründlich faul an der Sache.  
  
„Und die lautet?" Er konnte nicht leugnen das er doch etwas neugierig war. Eine dumme Eigenschaft, die ich schon seid frühster Kindheit gezeichnet hatte.  
  
Harry fuhr sich nervös durch sein abstehendes schwarzes Haar. „Nun ja,... es ist etwas schwierig... ich glaube, wir sollten dazu zu einem... ähm .. etwas ungestörteren Ort wechseln..."  
  
Snape zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und seine Augen verzogen sich zu schlitzen. Was hatte der Junge nut vor? Verdammt, warum war er nur so neugierig?  
  
„Gut. Komm mit zu meinen Räumen. Da sind wir ungestört.  
  
***  
  
Der Weg hinunter zu den Kerkern verlief ruhig. Harry wagte es nicht, Snape anzusprechen. Er schien immer noch äußerst schlecht gelaunt zu sein.  
  
Nach wenigen Minuten erreichten sie dir Tür zu Snapes Quartieren. Der Zaubertränke Lehrer öffnete die Tür behände und bat Harry herein, um dann die Tür wieder hinter sich zu verriegeln. „So, was war es, was so wichtig war?" schnarrte er und drehte sich zu ihm um.  
  
Harry, der sich zuerst in den Raum umgesehen hatte, schrak bei dem harschen Ton, den Snape eingeschlagen hatte, zusammen.  
  
„Uhm... ja, also..." stotterte Harry.  
  
„Hör auf zu stottern, Potter. Es ist schon spät und ich würde irgendwann noch mal schlafen gehen. Also könntest du dich wohl beeilen?" Harry starrte ihn wieder böse an. Konnte er nicht EINMAL seinen Sarkasmus unterbinden? „Fein! Dann mach ich es kurz: Ich will Todesser werden und sie sollen mir dabei helfen!"  
  
Snape riss die Augen auf und verschluckte sich fast an seinem eigenen Speichel. „Bitte was?!" hustete er. „Du kannst das nicht ernst meinen!"  
  
„Sie haben richtig gehört! Ich will Todesser werden!"  
  
Snape starrte Harry verdutzt an. In den grünen Augen spiegelte sich kein Spott sondern bitterer Ernst wieder. „Wieso?" fragte er ungläubig. Hatte er sich etwa in dem jungen Harry Potter dem „guten" Gryffindor getäuscht?  
  
„Um ehrlich zu sein, will ich im Grunde nur Rache an den Leuten verüben, die mich nie respektiert haben und an denen, die mich nicht verstehen. Mit weißer Magie komm ich nicht weiter! Wer weiß, vielleicht Wechsel ich auch gänzlich die Fronte!" Ein grausames lächeln kräuselte über seine Lippen und ein irres Flackern durchströmte seine Augen. Snape schauderte es ein wenig bei dem Anblick.  
  
„Und was ist mit deiner Rache an Voldemort? Er hat deine Eltern getötet."  
  
„Das hab ich ihm auch nicht verziehen. Das werde ich ihm auch nie verzeihen. Aber um meine Pläne zu verwirklichen, braue ich seine Macht."  
  
„Potter, du bist verrückt! Was hast du denn vor? Rache schön und gut, aber muss es denn so geschehen? Du sprichst von Verbündung mit deinem Erzfeind!" Snape war immer noch sichtlich geschockt.  
  
„Wissen sie eigentlich, was ich letzten Sommer durchgemacht habe?! Meine Tante hat mich Arbeiten lassen, bis ich vor Erschöpfung zusammen gebrochen bin. Mein Cousin und mein Onkel haben mich wie ihren persönlichen Sandsack behandelt, mich bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit geschlagen. Noch so einem Sommer überleben ich nicht! Und Dumbledore versteht das nicht, er will mich zu denen zurück schicken!" Harry standen die Tränen nah und seine Hände waren nun krampfhaft zu Fäusten geballt, sodass sich seine Fingernägel schmerzvoll in seine Handfläche bohrten.  
  
Snape hatte aufmerksam zugehört. Er hatte gewusst, dass es Harry mit seiner Muggel "Familie" nicht einfach gehabt hat, aber dass es so krass war....  
  
„Gut! Ich lege beim nächsten treffen ein gutes Wort für dich ein! Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, dass der Lord eine ähnliche Vergangenheit durchlebt hat. Wenn du Glück hast, wird er dich verstehen..." antwortete Snape ruhig.  
  
Harrys Augen strahlten. „Das ... das würden Sie tun?" Er verspürte den Drang seinen Professor vor Freude zu umarmen, legte den Gedanken aber doch beiseite. (Snape würde das sicherlich nicht toll finden...)  
  
„Nun geh aber schlafen! Wenn Filch dich hier unten erwischt, will ich mir nicht vorstellen, was der sich dann vorstellt... gute Nacht, Potter." Snape entriegelte die Tür. „Gute Nacht, Professor!" grinste Harry und verließ das Zimmer, um zurück zum Gryffindor- Turm zu hechten.  
  
TBC ^.^ 


	2. Der Geheimnisvolle Mitmischer

Das neue Kapitel ist da, ihr könnt euch freuen. Hab mal wieder mit Daniela zusammen gesessen und hab meinen Ideen freien lauf gelassen.(Dani: *maldurchsBildhüpft* NIHAO, Leute!!) Sie hat zum Glück geschrieben, sonst wäre es wieder eine schreckliche Geschichte geworden, die keiner lesen will. Wer dann jetzt mal anfangen, sonst wird ich nicht mehr fertig... ^.^;  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Der geheimnisvolle Mitmischer  
  
„Verflucht! Was soll das denn? Ich wollte zum Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum du dummes Floh- Puder."  
  
Harrys Augen öffneten sich blitzartig. Er war wohl eingeschlafen, als er über seine Pläne nachgedacht hatte. Müde rieb er sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und blickte in die Richtung, aus der die fluchende Stimme kam. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war alles im allem stockdüster. Nur das Feuer im Kamin brannte noch. Und vor dem Kamin erblickte er, umrahmt von dem gelben licht der Flammen eine große schwarzgekleidete Person, die fluchend gegen einen der Sessel trat.  
  
„Erst macht der Lord so `nen Aufstand, weil dieser Azubi- Todesser gefasst wurde, und nun dass!" ertönte eine dunkle und kühle Stimme.  
  
Harry sprang aus seinem Sessel auf. „Pro- Professor Snape?" stieß er verblüfft hervor. Die schwarze Gestalt drehte sich schlagartig herum, wobei der Umhang hinter ihm wehte, „Mister Potter" zischte er, „Was machen sie noch so spät, Wach?"  
  
Harry schluckte. Sollte er es wagen? Das er nervös schien ihm im Gesicht gestanden zu haben, denn Snape zog argwöhnisch eine Augenbraue hoch. „Nun?"  
  
„Ich... ähm .. ich bin hier eingeschlafen..." murmelte Harry.  
  
„So so ... eingeschlafen..." Snape verkreuzte seine Arme vor der Brust. „Potter, für wie blöd hältst du mich eigentlich? Ich weiß genau, dass du wieder irgendwas Regelwidriges im Schilde führst!"  
  
Harry starrte seinen Zubertränke Professor wütend an. „Soweit ich weiß, Professor, darf ich mich so lange im Gemeinschaftsraum aufhalten, wie ich will! Außerdem glaube ich, dass Sie sich eigentlich nicht hier aufhalten dürfen! Sie sind ja schließlich kein Gryffindor, soviel ich weiß!"  
  
Snapes Augen blitzten vor Zorn. „So lass ich nicht mit mir reden, Potter! Zeig` gefälligst mehr Respekt mir gegenüber!" Harry schrak zusammen. Verflucht! Warum hatte er eigentlich immer noch Angst vor Snape? Er war doch schließlich schon 15. Fast erwachsen... . Er sollte es jetzt wohl wagen. Langsam hob er den kopf und schaute direkt in die schwarzen, kalten Augen seines Lehrers.  
  
„Professor? Ich habe eine Bitte..." begann Harry ernst und wartete auf Snapes Reaktion. Snape beäugte den jungen vor sich argwöhnisch. Seid wann fragt Potter um Hilfe? Da war doch was gründlich faul an der Sache.  
  
„Und die lautet?" Er konnte nicht leugnen das er doch etwas neugierig war. Eine dumme Eigenschaft, die ich schon seid frühster Kindheit gezeichnet hatte.  
  
Harry fuhr sich nervös durch sein abstehendes schwarzes Haar. „Nun ja,... es ist etwas schwierig... ich glaube, wir sollten dazu zu einem... ähm .. etwas ungestörteren Ort wechseln..."  
  
Snape zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und seine Augen verzogen sich zu schlitzen. Was hatte der Junge nut vor? Verdammt, warum war er nur so neugierig?  
  
„Gut. Komm mit zu meinen Räumen. Da sind wir ungestört.  
  
***  
  
Der Weg hinunter zu den Kerkern verlief ruhig. Harry wagte es nicht, Snape anzusprechen. Er schien immer noch äußerst schlecht gelaunt zu sein.  
  
Nach wenigen Minuten erreichten sie dir Tür zu Snapes Quartieren. Der Zaubertränke Lehrer öffnete die Tür behände und bat Harry herein, um dann die Tür wieder hinter sich zu verriegeln. „So, was war es, was so wichtig war?" schnarrte er und drehte sich zu ihm um.  
  
Harry, der sich zuerst in den Raum umgesehen hatte, schrak bei dem harschen Ton, den Snape eingeschlagen hatte, zusammen.  
  
„Uhm... ja, also..." stotterte Harry.  
  
„Hör auf zu stottern, Potter. Es ist schon spät und ich würde irgendwann noch mal schlafen gehen. Also könntest du dich wohl beeilen?" Harry starrte ihn wieder böse an. Konnte er nicht EINMAL seinen Sarkasmus unterbinden? „Fein! Dann mach ich es kurz: Ich will Todesser werden und sie sollen mir dabei helfen!"  
  
Snape riss die Augen auf und verschluckte sich fast an seinem eigenen Speichel. „Bitte was?!" hustete er. „Du kannst das nicht ernst meinen!"  
  
„Sie haben richtig gehört! Ich will Todesser werden!"  
  
Snape starrte Harry verdutzt an. In den grünen Augen spiegelte sich kein Spott sondern bitterer Ernst wieder. „Wieso?" fragte er ungläubig. Hatte er sich etwa in dem jungen Harry Potter dem „guten" Gryffindor getäuscht?  
  
„Um ehrlich zu sein, will ich im Grunde nur Rache an den Leuten verüben, die mich nie respektiert haben und an denen, die mich nicht verstehen. Mit weißer Magie komm ich nicht weiter! Wer weiß, vielleicht Wechsel ich auch gänzlich die Fronte!" Ein grausames lächeln kräuselte über seine Lippen und ein irres Flackern durchströmte seine Augen. Snape schauderte es ein wenig bei dem Anblick.  
  
„Und was ist mit deiner Rache an Voldemort? Er hat deine Eltern getötet."  
  
„Das hab ich ihm auch nicht verziehen. Das werde ich ihm auch nie verzeihen. Aber um meine Pläne zu verwirklichen, braue ich seine Macht."  
  
„Potter, du bist verrückt! Was hast du denn vor? Rache schön und gut, aber muss es denn so geschehen? Du sprichst von Verbündung mit deinem Erzfeind!" Snape war immer noch sichtlich geschockt.  
  
„Wissen sie eigentlich, was ich letzten Sommer durchgemacht habe?! Meine Tante hat mich Arbeiten lassen, bis ich vor Erschöpfung zusammen gebrochen bin. Mein Cousin und mein Onkel haben mich wie ihren persönlichen Sandsack behandelt, mich bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit geschlagen. Noch so einem Sommer überleben ich nicht! Und Dumbledore versteht das nicht, er will mich zu denen zurück schicken!" Harry standen die Tränen nah und seine Hände waren nun krampfhaft zu Fäusten geballt, sodass sich seine Fingernägel schmerzvoll in seine Handfläche bohrten.  
  
Snape hatte aufmerksam zugehört. Er hatte gewusst, dass es Harry mit seiner Muggel "Familie" nicht einfach gehabt hat, aber dass es so krass war....  
  
„Gut! Ich lege beim nächsten treffen ein gutes Wort für dich ein! Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, dass der Lord eine ähnliche Vergangenheit durchlebt hat. Wenn du Glück hast, wird er dich verstehen..." antwortete Snape ruhig.  
  
Harrys Augen strahlten. „Das ... das würden Sie tun?" Er verspürte den Drang seinen Professor vor Freude zu umarmen, legte den Gedanken aber doch beiseite. (Snape würde das sicherlich nicht toll finden...)  
  
„Nun geh aber schlafen! Wenn Filch dich hier unten erwischt, will ich mir nicht vorstellen, was der sich dann vorstellt... gute Nacht, Potter." Snape entriegelte die Tür. „Gute Nacht, Professor!" grinste Harry und verließ das Zimmer, um zurück zum Gryffindor- Turm zu hechten.  
  
TBC ^.^ 


End file.
